


Hospital Visits

by SHSLCaffeineAddict



Category: Naruto
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLCaffeineAddict/pseuds/SHSLCaffeineAddict
Summary: Sakura hated graveyard shifts on Sunday and this one was no exception. Until a CEO shows up and makes it just a little more aggravating for her. This is the story of how Kakashi Hatake annoys Sakura Haruno for four days as her patient. AU KakaSaku





	Hospital Visits

Sakura absolutely hated working the graveyard shift on Sunday nights. For some reason, everyone and their brother decided that that was when they would suddenly get deathly ill or injure themselves in a way that required immediate attention. She often suspected that it was because they were avoiding going to work the next morning or maybe it was a happy coincidence. And tonight was like any other Sunday night at Konoha General Hospital. The ER was packed full of vomiting or bleeding patients that all needed to be attended to right away but there were only two very overworked nurses on duty that had to deal with triage. If she thought offering to switch shifts with the cute trauma nurse while he was going to classes was going to be this annoying then she wouldn’t have bothered.

 

“Make way commoners!” Came a loud, authoritative male voice from the door. “You there! Nurse, get a wheelchair immediately!”

 

Sakura’s colleague jumped to attention as he pointed at her. “H-Hai!”

 

Running around the desk, the petite brunette hastily grabbed the nearest wheelchair and started straightening it out for the man. Before she could say anything, the large man grabbed the back of the chair and pulled it from her grasp. Her eyes widened with slight fear as she backed up. A wall of large men in black suits surrounded the wheelchair and the pinkette could hear the creak of someone sitting down. Moving to the side, the patient was revealed to be a middle aged man with silver hair and the lower half of his face covered by a white cloth. He was dressed in an expensive Italian suit with one leg rolled up to show that his leg was slightly bent at an odd angle. From what she could see, Sakura would guess that it was dislocated and in need of possible corrective surgery with extensive rehab following.

 

“This is Kakashi Hatake, CEO of--” At this point Sakura was tuning out the obvious boasting of the employee. “He will be moved to the top of your priorities.”

 

Sakura leveled a harsh glare at the brunette. “He will wait his turn.”

 

“Did you not hear me commoner?” He spoke to her as if she wasn’t worth the air she was breathing. “He’s the CEO of-”

 

Sakura held up a hand, effectively silencing him. “I don’t give a rat’s ass what company he’s the CEO of. We have other patients here who are in dire need of medical attention. This man,” she gestured to a tall, thin raven haired man sitting in another wheelchair. “Was stabbed with a pair of recently sharpened scissors while helping his daughter with her art project and the only thing stopping the bleeding is the fact that we haven’t removed the scissors yet. And this woman here,” she made another gesture to a red haired woman who was holding her chest, taking deep breaths. “Is having chest pains with trouble breathing which might be very serious. So they will be prioritized over a man with just a possible broken leg. Now once again I will say this since you’re apparently hard of hearing. He will wait his turn!”

 

The entire ER was for once silent as they all gawked at the nurse. Turning on her heels, she moved back behind the desk and called for the next patient to come to the desk. Kakashi placed a hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter that so desperately wanted to escape. He couldn’t help it since the look on Yamato’s face was priceless. The silver haired man watched from his perch as the pinkette continued admitting patients, he noted the bright empathetic smiles that she gave each of them as they came up. But when it was his turn to give his insurance card and complaint the smile on her face became a bit more tense. He made it clear that he was going to go up and rolled his wheelchair forward before any protests could be made by his employees.

 

“I’m terribly sorry for the trouble my assistant has caused tonight.“ He started, handing her his insurance card. “He fancies this is his fault so he wants it resolved immediately.”

 

She arched her brow as she asked, “And how would this his fault?”

 

“He was giving a project proposal as we were leaving the office and when he stepped in front of me by mistake causing my foot to be caught on his and I tumbled down some stairs. Not too many of course but enough for this injury to happen.” Kakashi answered, scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment. “I should’ve been watching where I was going but unfortunately it was not one of my most shining moments.”

 

Sakura couldn’t help the snort that escaped her mouth when he finished his explanation. To her it sounded like the two of them were both a little dull in the brain to do this much damage. Finishing entering the information, she watched as the man wheeled himself back over to his cluster of employees. It had become a little quieter from the amount of patients dwindling down so she could hear bits and pieces of the conversation as she was entering the latest patient information into the computer. From what she caught of the conversation, Kakashi was trying to convince Yamato to send some of the security personnel home since he didn’t need them. Of course the brunette was insisting that they stayed with him to make sure he didn’t injure himself anymore or possibly get into contact with a diseased patient.

 

“I’m in a hospital, Yamato.” Kakashi sighed. “If I hurt myself further there are doctors on every floor.”

 

The pinkette tried not to laugh as the words left his mouth. ‘ _ No truer words have been spoken in this ER _ .’ One of the nurses finally called for Kakashi to be brought back and Yamato quickly took the reins on the wheelchair before his boss could make any protests. Sakura could swear she saw a flash of annoyance in the silver haired man’s eyes as his assistant wheeled him into the examination area. Now that her entertainment was gone, she waited for the influx of patients to dwindle down even more until the ER was surprisingly empty. This barely ever happened but Sakura wasn’t enjoying the quiet as much as she thought she would.

 

“Ah! Sakura-senpai!” Sora, her coworker, came shuffling over with a slightly frazzled look in her eyes.

 

Confused, she tilted her head to the side. “What’s wrong?”

 

“T-That CEO!” She exclaimed.

 

Sakura groaned and leaned her cheek onto her palm. “What did his assistant do this time?”

 

“N-Nothing! Ano, Kakashi-san would like me to extend another apology to you for how his assistant acted and he hopes that he’ll see you around.” She answered quickly.

 

This confused the pinkette even more. “See me around?”

 

“Hai! He’s been admitted and from what I heard he’s going to need surgery on his leg.” Sora answered. “S-So maybe you should pop into his room tomorrow and say hello!”

 

Sakura didn’t get a chance to answer before Sora was shuffling off in another direction. She’d figured that he would end up needing some kind of surgery but she didn’t think he’d end up being admitted to the hospital. But, she relented, he was probably very rich and could afford to buy a room for a few nights before his surgery. Laying her head on the desk, she sighed loudly. In the back of her mind she knew that her normal life was about to get a lot more complicated. And how right she was.


End file.
